For My Eyes Only
by kitsune-bot
Summary: It was the slow drag of silk against pale skin that entranced her every time. A collection of Kakashi/Sakura one-shots.
1. For My Eyes Only

_For My Eyes Only_

_by Kitsune Bot_

"You may now kiss the bride."

These six fateful words caused him the only hesitation he had felt during the entire ceremony. The sudden air of anticipation that swept over the hushed crowd was almost palpable. He found himself wondering, not for the first time, how many of the guests were in attendance if only for this rare opportunity.

'No,' he thought ruefully, 'they're here because they're happy for us.'

His eyes swept over the crowd and his mismatched gaze landed on one particular guest who did not seem too happy at the prospect of watching his former sensei kiss the new bride. The scowl on Naruto's face promised pain if Kakashi so much as thought about delivering anything but a chaste performance. Kakashi almost scoffed. 'As if we got to the altar without a bit of physical intimacy,' he quickly amended his thoughts, 'A lot of physical intimacy.'

Breaking his gaze from the over protective blonde he turned to face his blushing bride. Green eyes danced with mirth and one slim pink eyebrow was raised in a mocking manner that suggested that she was well aware of the internal conflict he was having and found the entire situation highly amusing.

Mind made up, he smirked and reached down for her veil while he brought two fingers up to the edge of his trademark mask. The thick tension magnified as the crowd moved as one, everyone on the edge of their seats with eyes wide as if they were afraid of missing even one detail of this monumentous occasion.

Kakashi teasingly tugged at the edge of the mask without actually removing it and wasn't surprised to hear a couple strangled gasps escape a few of the more impatient revelers. Almost shaking with suppressed laughter, he wrapped his free arm around his wife's waist and quickly stooped low enough to finish the ceremony with the traditional flare. In the same instant he ripped the mask from his delicate features he slipped under the veil and captured her lips with his own. He could almost feel the outrage and exasperation of the wedding guests and he could certainly hear a few indignant remarks about being cheated by a flimsy piece of opaque cloth.

Kakashi set Sakura down gently and smiled softly and she kissed him softly once more before replacing the black mask that managed to hide him from so many, but never from her. He tilted his head into the hand that rested on his cheek and chuckled at her words full of love and tenderness. "For my eyes only."

End!

Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Silk Against Skin

AN: So I've decided to use "For My Eyes Only" as my catch-all Kakashi/Sakura one-shot pile. I can't put a number on how often this will be updated or how many chapters it will be but when it strikes my fancy I'll post my Kakashi/Sakura drabbles here! Hope you enjoy!

_Silk Against Skin_

_by Kitsune Bot_

It was the slow drag of dark silk against pale skin that entranced her every time. Her greedy eyes devoured the stark contrast between fabric and flesh as she peeled the mask away inch by inch to reveal the strong cut of his jaw and full sensual lips pulled into a self-satisfied smirk. But then her bold mouth dared to follow the path forged by her fingers and the smirk was replaced with something else entirely. She watched the bob and dip of his adams apple at eye level as he took a shuddering breath and fought to control himself. Her fingers found their way to his lips so she could read his words before he spoke them but all he could manage was, "Sakura . . ." before trailing off for lack of cohesive thoughts. She had heard his intentions though and knew instinctively what he wanted.

Before now it had all been vaguely unreal or, at least, they had convinced themselves their thoughts and feelings to be the stuff of fantasy. She had been too young and naive and uncertain he could love her while he was old and jaded and uncertain he should love her.

But he did.

And she knew.

"Kakashi," her voice was a desperate prayer that hung in the heavy air between them like a promise of redemption, "please," emeralds clashed against ruby and onyx, "kiss me." Her fingers fluttered and clenched like little birds at her side but she didn't take notice.

His breath against her fingertips was hot and erratic and she instantly missed the sensation when he reached up and gently moved her hand away from his face. He turned his head and pressed his burning lips against her hammering pulse and his smirk returned at full force. "No," her protest wiped the expression away, "like this." Her lips were on his; it was the slow drag of silk against skin that entranced him every time.


End file.
